Sonic Stories: Orcania
by Valenor
Summary: Sonic and his friends were just enjoying their vacation on a cruise ship, then suddenly a storm had occurred, and had sent the Heroes on an unknown island! Can Sonic and the gang find these Pure Emeralds, and save this new world? Plz R&R!
1. A Vacation Gone Wrong: Part 1

**Why hello, my fellow authors!! What you are about to read will be something absolutley amazing!! This story will be part of a new series I'm working on, as this was inspired from the Sonic Leaders Forum, and all those Authors who were involved with it! And now...where is it? (Looks over to the Bookshelf)...I know it's here somewhere...(Pulls out a dusty book) Ah, here we go!! (Blows the dust off, revealing the title Orcania) This is a good story, I can tell you that, for sure! There shall be ROMANCE, ADVENTURE, and let's not forget some of that ground pounding, super de duper ACTION!!!**

**Also, these new stories do not begin from anything whatsoever! They are all made up, but they shall be remembered, as they were written from the nicest Author there is in the Forum. Okay, they might continue from Rise of the Viral, but each one of them will start in a different pathway. The TRUE story that will continue from Rise of the Viral, will be my new story Earth's Turmoil, so it's best that we should all keep our eyes open, just in case. X3**

**(Walks over to a chair) Now then...Shall we begin? (Sits down and opens up book, as everything closes up on the pages...)**

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Vacation Gone Wrong (Part 1):**

The scene shifts over to a far off city that was known to be Station Square. Everything here was simple enough, like how other ordinary cities were like; on the other hand, this city was never normal enough. Not for a certain blue hedgehog, for that matter. Somewhere outside the city, and into the forest on a wide open field, there layed a blue hedgehog that wore nothing but white gloves, and red white stripped shoes with a gold buckle on each shoe; plus he had emerald green eyes. What our favourite blue hedgehog was busy doing, was what seemed to be...relaxing? A little odd, but the blue hedgehog was actually relaxing, even though he's usually running around the world, but right now, he was lying under a tall tree, unaware that a certain someone was going to come after him soon.

"Sonic!!"

Once the blue hedgehog now known as Sonic, he quickly opened his eyes, and looked over to see where the voice was coming from. Right when he looked over behind the tree, there was nothing...except when something had tackled him to the ground.

"Amy!! Not now!!" Sonic exclaimed, after pushing the figure off of him.

The figure known as Amy, was a pink hedgehog that wore a red dress, with a red hairband to hold her long quills. Plus she was wearing two gold rings around her wrists, while wearing white gloves, and red and white stripped boots. And not to mention she had sea green eyes, which were glimmering in the sunlight. She seemed to be in what appeared to be an excited mood, which was making Sonic feel a little uneasy.

"Come on, Sonic!" Amy pleaded, before pulling something out. "Look what I got in the mail!" she said, after handing out an envelope to Sonic.

"Let's see...Congradulations, you have now been chosen as one of the lucky winners to recieve a free vacation trip, on one of our best Cruise lines!" Sonic read the note out loud, before looking at Amy again. "_This could be a good thing. Maybe I won't have to see Amy for a LONG while!"_ he snickered in his mind; Amy looked a little confused on what Sonic was snickering about. "Oh darn! Looks like you've won a cruise vacation, but you won't be able to see me for a while!" Sonic successfully lied, before noticing Amy was smiling.

"Oh Sonic, don't you know? All of our friends are coming too!!" Amy said happily; Sonic facefaulted.

_"Well...at least I won't have to deal with Shadow."_ he shrugged. "So your all going then?"

"Aren't YOU coming too? I'm pretty sure that you got mail also." Amy responded; Sonic just hoffed.

"Yeah right, like I'd ever go on a..." Sonic laughed, before running off to his apartment; Amy sweat dropped, before walking back to her place.

* * *

_"10 Minutes Later..."_

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" was all everyone in Station Square could hear, as Sonic was screaming his head off, when he discovered that he was coming too; there was an envelope in his hand to prove it. "Why does the Universe hate me?!?! WHY?!?!?!" he shouted, before something snapped into his head. "Wait...Maybe I don't have to go! Yeah, I can just run from it all--wait a minute. I NEVER run from a problem!" he exclaimed. "But I know how much I hate water..." he said uneasily, while walking around his blue room.

While he was pondering for a few moments, a knock was heard from his door, as it startled the blue hedgehog abit.

"Come in!" Sonic called, before a figure had entered. "Hey, Tails! And Knuckles, how's it been you two?" he said.

The one known as Tails was a yellow fox, that wore white gloves, and white shoes; he also had blue eyes and two tails. The other one was a red echidna that had a crescant moon shaped on his chest, and he wore white gloves and mittins with two spikes on each knuckle; and he had purple eyes.

"So you guys are coming too, am I correct?" Sonic guessed; they both nodded. "I understand you Tails, but Knuckles?"

"I have NO idea WHERE this envelope came from, but I guess it would be time, that'd I take a vacation at some point. I was thinking of getting Team Chaotix to take care of the Master Emerald while I'm gone." Knuckles explained, while holding onto an envelope also.

"Yeah!! This will be so cool!! Just the whole gang together...it'll be an awesome vacation!" Tails said excitedly.

"Uh...yeah...really awesome...can't wait..." Sonic said, before passing out; the others just sweatdropped.

* * *

_"5 Days Later..."_

It was the day of the departure, and all of Sonic's friends were waiting at the bus stop so the blue hedgehog would show up; he didn't show up yet. Not only Amy, Tails, and Knuckles were there, but a few others were there too. One of them was a cat that was light purple, and wore a purple jacket with white pants, and white gloves, with a ring to hold her hair up, and some red and white shoes; she also had golden eyes. The other one was a white bat, that was wearing a black T-shirt with a pink heart at the chest, and was wearing black boots, with a pair of blue jeans; she had aqua green eyes also. The one next to her was a white hedgehog that wore white gloves with light blue symbols on each palm, and a pair of black and light blue shoes; he had yellow brownish eyes. And the last one was a small tan colored rabbit that had a orange dress, with matching shoes, and a blue ribbon on her chest; she also had white gloves, and brown eyes.

"Where is he?!?!" Knuckles shouted.

"He's probably still packing." Tails suggested.

"Or maybe he's trying to get away from the cruise lines." the white bat noted. "But don't worry, I got Shadow to fix that, just in case." she winked.

"You know what? Let's just go. Let that Sonic be stubborn!" Amy pouted, before picking up her bags.

They looked like they were getting fed up with waiting for Sonic, so they looked over to see the next bus that was currently arriving. Right when it got close, a flash of light had appeared as if from nowhere, as the mobians looked over to see not only Sonic, but another hedgehog that was holding him by the ear. It was a black hedgehog that had red streaks across his arms and legs, and he had red highlights on his quills. Plus he also wore white gloves, with red cuffs, and gold rings on his wrists, along with white rocket shoes. This hedgehog was probably Shadow that the bat had mentioned.

"I've finally got Faker, so can we go now?" Shadow asked irritably, while having his grip on Sonic's ear.

"It's about time!" Amy said impatiently. "Please be reasonable, Sonic!! We just want you to have some fun!!"

"Okay okay, I'll go!! Just let go of my ear now!!" Sonic pleaded; Shadow had quickly let go, letting him fall on the ground. "Thanks." he said sarcasticly. "So everyone's here. Rouge is here, Cream is also here, and I'm surprised to see Silver and Blaze here!" he said surprisingly.

"I've never been on a cruise ship before, since there never was any safe place to do it in the future!" the white hedgehog known as Silver exclaimed.

"I bet this'll be fun!" the cat now adressed as Blaze agreed.

"It's a good thing my mom is looking after Cheese while I'm gone!" the rabbit known as Cream smiled.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!!" the bat named Rouge exclaimed, before all the mobians picked up their bags, and carried them into the bus, while they were unaware that a certain Egg-Mobile was floating right above them.

The figure that was sitting on the floating machine, was wearing a red jacket, with black pants that were attached to his matching black boots, and he also wore goggles on his bald head, and some blue spectacles, along with white gloves. Not only that, but his body was shaped like an egg, and he had a big orange mustache. This man seemed a little happy about something, as if this was some perfect oppertunity or something.

"Well well well." the man said with glee. "A cruise ship, hmm? This is a PERFECT oppertunity to anihhilate my enemies once and for all!! Once they're out of the way, Eggman Land will finally come to be!!" he laughed, as he had adressed himself as Eggman.

And withone finaly laugh, the sinister Doctor had flew after the bus, as it was heading for Emerald Coast.

* * *

_"5 Hours Later..."_

After their departure, and finding a way to get Sonic to stay on the boat (Luckily Shadow used that shoulder squeezing technique on the blue hedgehog), everyone was heading to their rooms, which were located on First Class. The ship was pretty big and everything, including the part where the lobby was HUGE on the inside. Shadow was carrying Sonic, while everyone else was carrying their bags.

"So where is first class?" Rouge asked.

"It should be on the front of the ship, I'm guessing." Tails replied, before they all walked over to where their rooms were.

Right when they had gotten to the doors that had their numbers, after walking past a few decks, and alot of hallways, the gang had entered their rooms, and were absolutley amazed at what they saw. Everyone's room were all the same, but they had many golden painted walls, and a giant King Sized bed (there was only one in each room for some reason), and plus a lovely veiw from the windows they had. Not only that, but they had really nice bathrooms, and plus the rooms were quite big.

"Amazing!!" Amy said in awe.

"Man are we ever lucky!" Blaze agreed with excitement.

"Looks like we'll be sharing a room with eachother then!" Cream said, before looking at Blaze.

"I guess it's you and me, Sonic!" Tails said, before realizing that Sonic was still unconscious. "Or not."

"...Then that means I'm going with Rouge then..." Knuckles said dully, before looking at Rouge.

"I don't like anymore than you do, Knucklehead." Rouge retorted.

"Whatever." Shadow unemotionally said; he dropped Sonic after walking into his room. "If you all need me, I'll be taking a nap."

"...What's going on?" Sonic asked tiredly, after getting up.

"Your gonna be bunking with me, Sonikku!!" Amy said happily, before Sonic ran behind Tails.

"Uhh...sorry Amy...but I'm going with Tails tonight!" Sonic said nervously.

"Okay then, but I'll see you at the party tonight then!" Amy winked, before the girls entered their room; Rouge still had no choice but to go with Knuckles, since there wasn't any room in the girls room, and Shadow would never let anyone sleep with him.

And so, everyone went into their chosen rooms to unpack, while Eggman was hiding somewhere in the lower parts of the ship. But soon all of them would be unaware of what may lie in store for them in the near future, as it looked like on the news that there'd be a storm on the Pacific...

* * *

**And there you have it!! (Closes book)**

**Sorry if this chapter is short!! They WILL get longer, I promise!!**

**(Please Review!!!)**


	2. A Vacation Gone Wrong: Part 2

**Okay, everyone! I hope you've all been real patient with the next chapter!! (Grabs the book, and walks over to the chair)**

**Now this one will show what the gang's doing with their time on the cruise ship!! :D**

**(Sits down, and opens book, as the pages close up again...)**

* * *

**Chapter Two: A Vacation Gone Wrong (Part 2):**

The scene shifts over to the cruise ship that Sonic and his friends were spending their vacation, even though it was mostly Sonic who wasn't enjoying the place for one very good reason; he was afraid of water. Shadow was just having some rest, while Tails and Silver went over to see the upper sky deck, while Rouge was at the bar, and Knuckles was over by the sports arena. The girls where spending their time by the pool, and everyone's favourite blue hedgehog was currently hiding in his room, where he wouldn't have to see all that water.

"It's only for a few weeks, how hard could THAT be?" Sonic asked franticly, while squeezing a pillow in his arms. "WHY did it have to be a cruise ship?! It could've been a cruise plane instead!!"

"There's no such thing as a cruise plane, Faker." Shadow said, after he entered the room with an irritated look. "Now could you please keep it down? It was hard to sleep, with you panicking like an idiot again."

"I wasn't panicking like an idiot," Sonic said, before walking up to the ebony hedgehog. "I WAS JUST PANICKING!!!" he shouted, while shaking and grabbing Shadow; he quickly forced Sonic off of him, as he was sent flying towards the wall.

"Don't touch me." Shadow said darkly, before walking to the doorway. "And another thing...have some fun for once."

"Why won't you?" Sonic raised a brow.

"I am." he said simpley, before closing the door behind him.

After Shadow had left, Sonic took one look out the window, before shaking a little from the sight of the ocean itself. Even though he didn't want to go outside, he could at least see what they had at the buffet table. So he took in a deep breath and marched out the door quietly, since Shadow went back to his nap. While he was walking through the nice golden hallway, he realized that maybe the buffet table was probably outside on the sky deck, so he went down to the restaraunt to get a small apatizer. At least that was until Silver and Knuckles quickly grabbed him, and dragged him off somewhere else.

"Hey, what's the big idea?!" Sonic asked aloud.

"We need another team member for basketball, and your really good with the speed and the jumping!" Silver explained, while they were still dragging him off.

"WAIT!!!! THAT'S OUTSIDE ON THE SKY DECK!!!!" Sonic screamed, while struggling to break free.

"Well duh! And besides, you need the fresh air." Knuckles grinned, while Sonic was screaming for his life; a few people were watching him with wide eyes.

* * *

_"Meanwhile at the other part of the ship..."_

The scene shifts over to the pool area, where Amy, Blaze, and Cream were enjoying their time. There were other people, but it never hurt to have alot of company, especially if it's on a cruise ship. Cream was wearing a orange swim suit, while Amy and Blaze were wearing two peice swim suits; Amy's was red, while Blaze's was violet. Right now, Cream was enjoying the water slide, while Amy and Blaze were relaxing in a hot tub.

"Mmm...this is the life!" Amy exclaimed, as Blaze nodded.

"So how long do you think that Sonic will give in?" Blaze asked.

"I dunno. All I do know, is that he might probably say he loves me tonight!" Amy said dreamily, while her face was turning slightly pink; Blaze just sweat dropped.

"Uh-huh...good luck with that." Blaze said awkwardly; she was lucky that Amy wasn't listening to that last part. "I'm going to go cool off now." she said, before exiting the hot tub; although when she got out, the water stopped bubbling.

Right when Amy noticed it, her eyes suddenly widened with fear, and she quickly ran out of the hot tub, and jumped into the big pool; Blaze just sweat dropped again.

"What? I can't use my powers for other reasons?" she asked, while igniting the tip of her finger.

"You scared me!" Amy exclaimed angrily; Cream was giggling over by the edge of the pool.

* * *

_"Meanwhile, at the Lower Parts of the Ship..."_

The scene shifts over to where the cargo for the food supplies were, as the sinister Dr. Eggman was hiding; he was kinda cramped in between two boxes. What he was currrently doing, was what seemed like he was adding a few adjustments to what appeared to be other robotic versions of the Sonic Heroes, well...the ones that were currently on the ship. Eggman was also building a few small robots, that were the shape of small eggs.

"With these little machines, NO ONE will stand in my way!" he laughed quietly; a small box landed on his head. "Oooowww..." he moaned, before losing conscious.

"This is why I never let him sneak into a cruise ship." a strange figure sweat dropped, after watching the madman fall down on his face. "I'll get the mop."

* * *

_"3 Hours of Agonizing Pain (for Sonic) Later..."_

The sun was close to setting, and everyone was getting back to their rooms, to get ready for the party tonight. Sonic had went back to his room to relax, as he jumped on his bed; Tails came in after, and noticed Sonic was laying down on the bed with an exhausted look.

"What happened to you?" Tails asked, while walking to the closet.

"I was...outside...on...the...Sky Deck!" Sonic breathed heavily, before he slowley calmed down. "So what are you doing for tonight?"

"We're ALL going to the party tonight, remember?" Tails said, before pulling out a small black tux. "There's even a suit for you!"

"Thanks, but no thanks." Sonic said simpley, before looking out the window. "At least I won't see the ocean that much at night. I bet Shadow won't even be there too."

"Guess again, Faker."

Once Sonic had looked over to his left, Shadow was standing in the doorway, while it seemed he was wearing his white gloves and shoes, but he was also wearing a black tux that looked really nice on him; plus his tail was still shown.

"You too?! Oh come on!!" Sonic pouted; Shadow and Tails both sweatdropped at the sight. "So EVERYONE'S going??"

"Pretty much." they both said in unison, before Knuckles and Silver came in wearing the same thing.

"Sonic, you know that the party's soon, so why aren't you ready yet?" Silver asked.

"He doesn't want to go, because of the ocean again." Tails said.

"Oh he's going, I can tell you THAT!!" Knuckles exclaimed, before tackling Sonic to the ground; everyone just shrugged before helping Knuckles with Sonic.

After what seemed to be 10 minutes of screaming later, the boys had finally gotten Sonic into the tux; everyone had a few bruises, including Sonic.

"Well...that wasn't so bad, was it?" Knuckles panted.

"NOW will you come?" Tails asked.

"We've finally got the suit on, I mean it's the least we could do!" Silver nodded.

"Does the suit feel good or not?" Shadow asked impatiently.

"It feels somewhat good..." Sonic said, while looking at himself. "...Sure. Besides, I bet they'll have some chili dogs waiting at the buffet table!" he grinned, as everyone sighed in relief.

And so, the guys finally cleaned themselves off, before making their way up to the sky deck. Sonic still wasn't so sure about going outside again, but he still had no choice; Shadow was sticking a gun in his back, while no one was looking. When they finally made it up to the outside, part of the ship was actually well decorated, as there were lights along the rails, and there many well dressed people. Right when they had found the girls, Sonic seemed somewhat intrigued.

Amy was wearing a long red dress that sparkled abit, along with long white gloves, and red high heels. Rouge was wearing a long black dress, with long white gloves, and black high heels. Cream was just wearing a simple orange dress, with orange shoes, and her usual white gloves. Blaze however was wearing a long purple dress that sparkled, and violet high heels, with her usual white gloves. The guys were just wearing their usual black tux, but boy were they ever surprised by what the girls were wearing, as they walked over to them with happy expressions on their faces; everyone except Sonic though.

"So how do you like my dress, Sonic?" Amy asked; she didn't recieve any answer. "Sonic?" she asked again, and still no answer. "Fine, be that way!!" the pink hedgehog retorted in his face, before turning the other way.

"Oh come on, put a smile on that face!" Silver said, while elbowing Sonic lightly; he noticed that Shadow still had the gun in his back, so he quickly nodded and smiled. "That's the spirit!" he said happily, before all of them split up; Sonic went over to the buffet table.

"Oh...that Sonic!!" Amy pouted, before walking away to look out into the ocean; Blaze and Rouge followed her behind.

Sonic had hoped to see there would be his favourite food, and just as predicted, there they were. There layed the most scrumptious chili dogs, that Sonic had ever layed his eyes on, as he slowley walked over to them with a hungry look in his eye. Right when he had gotten close to the tray...

"Hello there!"

"Augh!!" Sonic yelped, before falling back. Once he looked up, he noticed there was a really odd person, that was wearing nothing but a tall brown jacket and a hat, that covered the figure's face. "Um...hello?" he said awkwardly, after getting up. "You kinda startled me back there, bud!" he smiled, before reaching for a chili dog.

"Hang on, could you just hold still for one second?" the person asked nicely, before flashing him (like a camera XD). "Thank you!" it said, before going over to Sonic's other friends.

"Weirdo." Sonic rolled his eyes, before grabbing two chili dogs. "Bottoms up!" he smiled, before throwing one into the air, and wolfing it down.

Meanwhile, the strange figure was still taking pictures of the other Heroes, until it was soon finished with Shadow; he threatened to shoot the poor sucker if he ever did something like that again. Right when the music started playing a jazzy kinda tune, everyone that was at the party started to dance a little; even the girls decided to have some fun. Sonic was still busy stuffing himself with chili dogs, until he suddenly noticed something very odd; the figure was floating, while no one had noticed. Sonic quickly walked past a few people, before reaching to the mysterious person, but that was until an evil laugh was heard.

"Attention, Guests!" Eggman stated, as everyone looked up to see him in his Egg-Mobile; he was wearing a sailor hat also. "It has come to this time of night, where you all start panicking, and I'll start destroying my enemies once and for all, with my latest creations!!!" he laughed, before eight figures came splashing out from the pool, and floated down in front of the heroes. "Metal Villians...Destroy them all!!"

One of them was a white robotic version of Silver, but it had silver claws, red eyes, and a silver mouth. The other one was a robotic version of Amy, but also had the same thing, but had red eyes, and a silver mouth with matching claws; plus it was carrying a hammer that seemed much heavier than Amy's. Then there was another version of Cream, but had red eyes, silver claws, and a matching mouth. Then the other ones were robotic versions of Tails and Knuckles, but they both had the same thing like the other ones, especially the other ones that looked like Rouge and Shadow. But however the last one looked somewhat different, as it looked like Sonic, but it was slightly taller, and the metal quills were much sharper looking, and had white streaks across them. Not only that, but it had a hole in it's chest, and it had a small black cape, while wearing red elf shoes; it's claws looked quite menacing, along with his red eyes.

"So how do you like my special Metal Clones? By scanning your data, I was able to create these LOVELY, adorable machines!" Eggman grinned, before looking back at his creations. "Please introduce yourselves to the lovely heroes, my dear creations."

"I'm Metal Silver!!"

"And I'm Metal Amy!!"

"Metal Knuckles here!!"

"Just call me Metal Rouge."

"...Hi...I'm Metal Cream."

"And I'm Metal Tails!!"

"You can obviously tell, that my name is Mecha Shadow."

"I already know who you are...Metal Sonic!!" Sonic stated, while pointing at the other look alike; Metal Sonic just bowed, before glaring back at the real hedgehog.

"Metal Villians...Destroy them all!!" Eggman shouted.

The strange mechanoids had charged towards the heroes, as most of them had ripped off their clothes, and had their original clothes underneath; all the normal girls started to run away screaming, when they saw the guys, as they sweat dropped.

"What? I'm Sonic the Hedgehog, I don't WEAR clothes!!" Sonic pointed out, before dodging a lightning bolt.

And so the fight was on, as Amy swatted the metal version of herself away with her Piko Piko Hammer, but it had only sent her flying a few feet away, causing her to land on the buffet table; Sonic was going to have his revenge on Eggman after this. Knuckles had punched his fist into the other Knuckles' fist, as they both made a loud booming sound. After a few seconds of remaining in that position, they both quickly drew their arms back, and blew on their hands in pain. When Metal Knuckles realized that he can't feel pain, or even blow at all, Knuckles had quickly thrusted his fist into the robot's face, sending him rolling near the rails, which were at the edge of the ship.

Shadow was having abit of a difficult time, as his other version was firing missiles, while it was difficult for him to dodge every one of them. Rouge was also having a hard time, while both of them were throwing kicks at eachother; it was mostly hurting the normal Rouge. Silver and Blaze both worked together by using their powers to keep the two Metal's trapped in a firey cage. Silver had quickly used his telekinises to throw them directly into both Mecha Shadow, and Metal Rouge, as all four of them rolled into the other Metal Cream, who was busy playing tea party with the original Cream for some odd reason.

All that was left, was Sonic, and the Metal version of himself, as they were both staring down at eachother. Before anyone knew, they both went zooming down towards eachother, and clashed heads with eachother, while producing what seemed to be electricity. Sparks were flying everywhere, until suddenly Sonic was thrown off, and was flying straight into the wall. Right when it seemed over for our blue hedgehog, a sudden rumble had came from nowhere.

"What was that?" Knuckles asked, before all of them had noticed something odd about the sky; it was seriously cloudy.

Before anyone knew, it started to rain, until it suddenly got heavier and windier. The wind was getting even stronger by the second, as it seemed that huge waves were forming in the ocean as well. Right when everyone noticed that something bad was about to happen, they all realized that all the people who were on this ship, had disappeared, and were currently on big row boats, as they were far away in the distance for a very good reason.

"Look out!!" Cream shouted, before all of them had noticed a huge tidal wave that was approaching the ship.

"Uh...I'm oughta here!!" Eggman panicked, before flying away, but unfortunately the wind had carried him away into the distance, and into a water spout. "I REGRET NOTHING!!!" he screamed, until he was heard no more; the Metal Villians were carried into the sea also.

"Everyone hold tight!!!" Sonic shouted, before everyone did what he said, as they all grabbed the railing real tightly.

Right when the tidal wave had gotten real close, it crashed down onto the ship, causing everything there to flood. The storm had still kept going on and on, until the people who were safe, had realized that not only the ship was gone...but the Heroes were as well!

* * *

**(Closes book again)**

**Well I certainly hoped you liked this one, cause I sure did!!**

**(Please Review!!!)**


	3. The New World

**Judging by a certain review, I'm guessing the second chapter sucked, so I promise that this one will hopefully be better.**

**(Grabs the book, and walks over to the chair, before sitting on it.)**

**And now we get to see...the Island...**

**(Opens book once again, as the pages close up...)**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The New World:**

The scene shifts over somewhere out in the pacific ocean, as it shows Sonic, Amy, Tails, Knuckles, Cream, Rouge, Silver, Blaze, and Shadow all washed up ashore on some large beach with white sand. And on the highest point, there were lots of trees and bushes, so it was hard to figure out the rest of wherever the shipwrecked mobians were. And not only that, but it looked like most of the heroes' clothes were beaten badly by the storm. It didn't take long, when Sonic slowly opened his eyes, and looked at his surroundings.

"Man...what happened?" Sonic groaned to himself while rubbing his head. "Let's see, there was a table of chili dogs, then there was Eggman...and then a sto--AUUUUUGGHHH!!!" Sonic screamed, after noticing Amy was lying on top of him, so he pushed her off, and let her fall on the sand. "Okay...that was...disturbing..." Sonic panted, before everyone else was slowly beginning to come to their senses again.

"Ugh...what happened?" Blaze groaned, before getting up.

"I'm not sure, but I bet Eggman had something to do with it." Rouge replied, while getting up.

"Blaze, are you alright?!" Silver asked worriedly, after running up to her.

"I'm fine, Silver." Blaze responded, after getting up.

"Okay listen up." Shadow announced, as everyone got his attention. "I don't care what or how it happened, but I do know is that we're anywhere but home." he finished, while everyone looked at their surroundings.

"Wait...you mean..." Amy asked worriedly.

"Yes Amy, we're lost." Knuckles finished.

"Then that means...I CAN'T FIX MY HAIRSTYLE!!!" Amy screamed, as it echoed across the sea; everyone sweat dropped.

"If only I had my GPS device, then I would locate our exact coordinates." Tails said sadley.

"Don't worry, Tails. I'm sure you'll come up with something." Cream said, causing the kitsune to smile abit. "Oh, Mr. Sonic! Where are you going?" she asked, while Sonic was walking up to the trees and bushes.

"Someone's watching us." Sonic said quickly, while there was movement coming from the bushes. "It's getting away!"

"Maybe it's one of Eggman's drones!" Knuckles exclaimed, before everyone started to follow Sonic.

And so, the mobians started to make their way into the trees, while noticing that there were alot of green plants. But what mattered to them the most was the shadow that was moving in the distance, luckily Shadow and Sonic were able to keep up with the strange figure, as it looked like they were getting close to a light up ahead. Knuckles was punching a few trees out of the way, so that way it was easier for everyone else to get through without tripping over anything.

Once Shadow and Sonic had gotten close to the figure, Shadow quickly jumped up, as Sonic did the same. Shadow grabbed Sonic by the leg, and reeled in his arm. When he was still in midair, he immedietly threw Sonic towards the figure, while he did a homing attack to stop it. Once he made contact, Sonic quickly uncurled out of his ball form, and grabbed the strange figure, as they made it out of the bushes, and into a wide range open field, that had a hill covering the horizon.

"Okay, talk!" Shadow demanded, while walking up to the figure; the person was a red hedgehog with black stripes on his quills, plus he was wearing white gloves with black shoes.

"Um...okay then. Could you please get off me now?" the hedgehog asked kindly in an english accent, before Sonic did what he said. "Thanks."

"Why were you running?" Sonic asked suspiciously.

"I was--" the hedgehog was about to answer, then suddenly Knuckles and the others came out from the bushes.

"There you are!!" Knuckles exclaimed, while pointing at Sonic.

"It was almost like as if you were trying to get away from me, again!!" Amy said in an angry tone.

"So who is this wise guy?" Silver asked, while getting ready for anyting the hedgehog would do.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" the hedgehog apologized, as everyone got his attention. "My name is Kaz, and the reason I was running, is because my friend Gilder was trying to catch a butterfly, when suddenly I saw you and your friends, so I'd thought I would see what you were doing at the shorelines. But then Gilder started to chase the butterfly out from the small forest, and out into the opening to where we are now, so I chased him until you pounced me." the hedgehog now known as Kaz explained; everyone was abit confused.

"Hey Kaz, I caught one!!" shouted a voice that was coming from the top of the hill; it was coming from a grey alligator with green stripes across his body, and also wore red gloves and white shoes. "See? I TOLD you I would--" he rushed over to Kaz, until he noticed Sonic and the others. "Who are you, and how come none of you have any stripes?" the alligator asked, while confusing the gang even more.

"Okay one: My name is Sonic The Hedgehog, the world's fastest thing alive. Two: Why do YOU have stripes? And three: Where are we??" Sonic asked confused, as the two mobians looked at eachother and smiled.

"We haven't heard of anyone named Sonic the Hedgehog before, and also we Orcanians were born like this." Kaz explained.

"Wait...what?" Amy asked confused.

"Gilder, why don't you try to explain it to them?" Kaz whispered to the alligator.

"Nah, these people seem too weird to understand, I mean look at them. They don't have any stripes whatsoever!" the alligator adressed as Gilder whispered back, before looking at the heroes. "About that third question. You've never been to Orcania before??" Gilder asked confused.

"Or...cania?" Tails asked.

"Why don't we take you to our place, over a nice cup of tea." Kaz suggested, as everyone got even MORE confused.

"Um...excuse me, but I'm not sure how you can make tea at a place like this." Silver pointed out.

"Well of course not silly, it's over here!" Gilder said, after they walked to the top of the hill to find something that caused the heroes' eyes widen.

"Oh...my...gosh." Cream gasped.

"What is this place again?" Rouge asked, while her eyes were widened.

"Orcania." the two mobians said in unison.

What they were watching was absolutley astounding. Not only was it a huge open field with a few hills, but in the centre of it was a huge pearl white castle, and at the bottom of it, was a town of some sort. Not to mention there were also mountains at the farther distance; Tails would've tooked some pictures, but unfortunately the camera was lost in the storm.

"Well then, shall we?" Kaz smiled, before the two Orcanians walked forward towards the strange place; the others followed behind.

"If such a world exists, then why hasn't it been discovered yet?" Rouge whispered to Tails.

"I don't know. But one thing's for certain, that something's strange is going on here." Tails whispered back.

"Don't you find this place a little strange, Sonic?" Amy asked, but didn't recieve another answer from Sonic. "Sonic, is there something wrong?"

_"I know this place..." _he thought to himself, before looking back at Amy.

"Is everything alright back there? You've been awful quiet." Gilder called.

"Everything's fine. Don't worry!" Sonic responded with a wink, before reaching what appeared to be a gate.

"You there!" Called a guard that was flamingo that had blue stripes, and that was on the top of the gate; it was wearing silver armour. "Who are your friends, Gilder and Kaz, and why don't they have any stripes?"

"Well they uh...painted themselves like that?" Kaz said, while Gilder was secretly using white paint, to color stripes on Sonic's quills. "See? You just rub the paint off!"

"Hmm...they do seem to be wearing different clothes for some reason." another guard noted, after showing up from nowhere. "So what do you think?" Guard #2 whispered to Guard #1.

"Well I dunno...they DO look peaceful." Guard #1 pondered. "Maybe they're from Sheegoth Mountain?"

"Nah, they might be from the Desert region." Guard #2 shook his head. "You know, once you think about it...they COULD be from Para Town..." they both pondered for a moment, before looking back at the other mobians. "You may pass."

"Open the gate!" Guard #1 called, before the gate itself started to rise.

After the gate had risen, the Sonic Heroes had moved forward, and were surprised to see ALOT of mobians that had colored stripes all over their bodies; what was even more surprising, was that there were no signs of any humans whatsoever. A few mobians looked at Sonic and the others, except they paid no attention to Shadow, since he had red streaks across his body which made him blend in with the crowd quite perfectly.

"Maybe we should move quickly!" Kaz said, as Gilder nodded.

"Agreed!" Sonic said quickly, before walking faster, and headed for a small hut.

* * *

_"10 Minutes Later..."_

Everyone was quietly sitting down, and just as told, they were having tea; Shadow was the only one who wasn't interested. The two Orcanian's place was quite well, even though there were only two beds, and a table, along with a few seats; plus there was only one window, and the beds were just piles of hay that had covers on them.

"Sorry if it's a little cramped in here. We didn't expect to have guests from the other parts of Orcania." Kaz noted, while Gilder was pouring some tea into everyone's glass. "So where did you and your friends come from?"

"We didn't exactly come from this island." Silver replied, before taking a sip from his tea. "Wow, this is amazing!"

"Mmm-hmm!!" Cream nodded.

"I've never tasted anything so good!" Amy complimented, before taking another sip.

"You like it? It's my special kind of tea." Gilder smiled, before putting the tea pot away. "So anyways, your NOT from Orcania at all?"

"Well..." Blaze pondered.

"We're from Station Square." Shadow stated; everyone looked at him.

"So your saying...there's another world out there?!" Kaz asked excitedly; everyone sweat dropped.

_"Something tells me, that they've ever left the island."_ Rouge thought to herself. "It's somewhat like this town, but alot bigger, and there are buildings as well.

"Tell us MORE about this...Station Square!" Gilder said excitedly.

Once everyone had heard that and looked at eachother, they knew they weren't going to be rescued anytime soon, so they all sighed, and tried to tell everything they know about the city life they had, to the Orcanians.

* * *

_"Meanwhile, somewhere else on the Island..."_

The scene shifts over to another part of the island, at another white sandy beach, where our not so favourite madman was currently lying face first on the sand. Not only that, but a few robots were there with him, which were Metal Silver, Metal Cream, and Metal Amy; the rest of them must've been sent somewhere else on the island. Metal Silver was lightly kicking the unconscious Eggman, while Metal Amy and Cream were both busy having fun in the water.

"Is he awake yet?" Metal Cream asked, after walking out of the water, along with Metal Amy.

"Nope." Metal Silver simpley said, while still lightly kicking the old man; that was until he started to move a little, causing the Metal copies to jump a little. "Never mind."

"Ugh...what happened?" Eggman asked, after spitting out some sand. "Where are we...and WHERE is the rest of my beautiful creations?!?!?!" he asked, after realizing that the others where missing as well.

"Who knows? They're probably gone." Metal Silver shrugged.

"Then that means...I won't get to see my Sonikku again!!!" Metal Amy cried; everyone else sweat dropped.

"Hmm..." Eggman pondered, before walking over to his Egg-Mobile, which surprisingly survived the storm, as he went over to the map. "By my resources, there are strange power sources coming from each angle of this remote island." he stated; the other robots looked at Eggman with a surprised look.

"Is that a good thing?" Metal Cream asked curiously.

"Well judging by what the power meter's telling, yes. And it seems to be more powerful than a Chaos Emerald!" Eggman said surprisingly, before getting into the Egg-Mobile, and floated into the air. "It's a good thing my Egg Carrier is tracked onto my coordinates, so that way we'll be able to build a base here for the night." he finished, before the robots nodded. "While I remain here...Metal Silver, you will scout the rest of this island. and you two will stay with me."

"Wait, why do I have to go?!" Metal Silver whined.

"Because you're the only one of this group that can move things without touching it." Metal Amy grinned; Metal Silver just grunted, before using the rocket in his back to fly, and search through the island.

And so, the evil Doctor had made his way onto the same island that Sonic and the others had, except only Eggman had the upper hand...for now.

* * *

_"6 Hours Later, Back at Kaz and Gilder's place..."_

The sun was setting, and Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Silver, Kaz and Gilder were all busy waiting outside the hut, while the girls were getting into their new clothes that the two Orcanians surprisingly made; the guys were busy teaching the two Orcanians how to play X's and O's.

"Okay, and THAT is how you win." Silver explained, while drawing a line diagnally; both Kaz and Gilder nodded.

"Ah, yes. It all makes sense--my my my!! You all look lovely like roses, my ladies!" Kaz complemented to the girls, as they were already outside.

Blaze was wearing a light purple cloth dress that only reached to her shins, with a pair of purple sandals; plus she was also not wearing her pony tail anymore, as her hair was now hanging over her shoulders.

Rouge was now wearing a somewhat black t-shirt, wit and a white skirt that had flower symbols around. Plus she was also wearing a pair of black sandals, and her long white gloves were no longer on her hands.

Cream came out wearing a small orange dress that had white markings all around it, and she was also wearing orange sandals.

Then last but not least, Amy came out wearing a small sleevless red shirt, along with a matching skirt. She no longer wore her hairband, and also wore red sandals; plus she also had a white flower in her long quills.

When the guys took one long look at them, they immedietly rushed over to the girls, except for Sonic and Shadow. Everyone was commenting on how beautiful they looked, while Amy walked over to Sonic with a worried expression.

"Sonic?" Amy asked; Sonic turned his head around to see. "Is there something wrong?"

"I'm fine, Amy." Sonic replied. "You look really beautiful in that." he said while his face was slowly turning pink; Amy slightly blushed at his comment. "So uh...anyways Kaz, is there a place where we can sleep for the night?"

"Hmm...not that I could think of..." Kaz pondered for a moment until Gilder came up with something.

"I know!! Head East from here, and you'll find a nice place for you and your friends to sleep, until we can find you a better one." Gilder smiled.

"Thanks you guys." Blaze bowed, before giving Kaz a little peck on the cheek; Kaz just started going red, and fainted. "Um...okay?"

And so, everyone except Kaz and Gilder went east from where they were, and went into the bushes. Sonic was left behind, as he was going to catch up, but Shadow grabbed him by the shoulder for some reason, and pulled him back.

"What is it, Shadow?" Sonic asked, while moving his hand off his shoulder.

"...I know your starting to fall for her." Shadow stated; Sonic had a shocked expression on his face. "It's obvious that your finally starting to give in to her, just admit it." he grinned, while Sonic sighed.

"...I think...your right, Shadow." Sonic said slowly. "But what can I do? I've never felt like this before in my life!" he exclaimed.

"I'll help you." Shadow said quickly, while looking a little angry at doing this. "Not for you, but it's just so I don't have to see you mess things up, and then you'll start arguing, and then I'm going to end up with a headache!"

"Okay, okay, calm down, Shads! We'll start tomorrow then?" Sonic asked, while holding his hand up.

It took a moment before Shadow could say anything. It was quiet, until Sonic noticed Shadow's little grin, meaning that he's agreed to help him.

"Hey guys! Aren't you coming?" Amy called, while the two hedgehogs looked at her.

"Don't worry, we're coming!" Shadow called back, before walking near Sonic. "Don't be late, Faker." he finished, before walking past him, and up to where the others were; Amy walked past Shadow, and went over to Sonic.

"What was that all about?" Amy asked.

"...Nothing. Just a little race we agreed to do tomorrow." Sonic smirked, before the two walked up to the others, and into the bushes again.

"A race...on an unknown island that either of us know that much?" Amy raised a brow.

"Look, I'm really beat today, so why don't we just hurry up, and get to WHEREVER it is we're going?" Knuckles whined, before everyone walked faster, while going through a few more bushes.

Just when they noticed a strange light up ahead, they all immedietly rushed over to get close to it. Right when they've gotten into an opening, they were absolutely shocked yet happy to see what they were seeing. It looked to be some sort of tree, that had what appeared to be giant rainbow glowing mushrooms, and not to mention the tree was absoluetly huge. This must've been the place that Gilder had mentioned, as everyone quickly walked over to see that a few mushrooms were open like beds in a way.

"Okay...this is..." Tails said in awe.

"Weird." Shadow said disgustedly. "Well I'm already tired of this tree, and everyone sleeping in it, so if you need me I'll be checking..." he trailed off, before falling asleep.

"Shadow, what's..." Sonic trailed off, before he fell asleep also.

Before anyone else knew it, they all fell asleep, like as if the mushrooms were providing some kind of dust. While the mobians were fast asleep, they were unaware that a few very small figures were floating down towards them, while it seemed that they were kinda glowing in a way.

"So do you think these outsiders will like it here in Orcania?" one of them asked in a cute high pitch voice.

"Probably, though I'm not sure if the Princess' idea seems that much of a good idea." another one said, before looking at Sonic. "Although on the other hand, this one DOES look like the one."

"Maybe tomorrow, we'll surprise them!" another said excitedly.

"We'll see." the last one nodded, before they all flew back into the tree.

* * *

_"Meanwhile, somewhere off in the other parts of the island..."_

The scene shifts over to what appeared to be a swamp, as there was nothing but rotten trees, long grass, thick mud, and not to mention a bad smell; but the smell didn't matter to a certain robot. Somewhere tangled into the vines, laid Metal Sonic, as it seemed he was temporarily offline; he quickly lit his red eyes open, and looked at his surroundings. After he quickly got untangled in the vines, he floated over the mud.

"Hmm...seems like I'm a little lost." Metal Sonic pondered for a moment, before detecting something. "What's this?" he hunched over to see a spot in the mud, that seemed to be glowing red. When Metal Sonic reached his hand into the mud, he noticed that something was in his grasp, so he quickly pulled it out. "A Chaos Emerald? Wait...it couldn't be..." he looked at the strange item; it looked like an Emerald, but it was glowing much brighter, and it was shaped like a giant pearl instead. "It's power...is much stronger..."

Once he placed the strange Emerald in his chest, sparks were flying everywhere. During that process, Metal's eyes were also starting to change color in a way. Once the strange proccess was over, Metal had fell to his knees, and started to grin evilly.

"I don't know what this thing is..." he said, before looking at his claw. "But whatever it is...it just made me INVINCIBLE!!!" he laughed, before clutching his fist; his laugh echoed across the swamps.

* * *

**(Closes book)**

**And hopefully this chapter was better than the last!! :D**

**(Please Review!!!)**


	4. Small Surprises in Orcania

**(Is currently sitting in a flower pot) Oh hello there!! Looks like you've been enjoying Orcania a little bit, but now things are gonna get interesting. (Grabs to book, after walking out of the flower pot) Although after reading two certain reviews (or flames if you'd call it), I'm gonna try my best to make this story BETTER than how I'm going to in the first place, and if that doesn't work, I'll just have to try harder!! (Sighs, before walking over to the chair)**

**There's MORE to this island than you know so far...even though there'll be LOTS of surprises on the next chapter...(Opens book, as it closes up on the pages...)**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Small Surprises in Orcania:**

On the next day, the scene shifts somewhere over to where we last saw Metal Sonic, as he was making his way through the swamp, while his eyes were full of manny colors that kept changing. Not only that, but he looked completely hungry for more power, ever since he had the very strange Emerald in his chest. Although there was one problem while making his way through the swamps...

"Where the hell am I?!?!" Metal shouted; his GPS system was heavily damaged during the storm. "I need MORE of these Emeralds...there must be more of them, scattered across this island..."

"Hey Faron, what do you call THAT thing?" an Orcanian from a distance asked; it was an orange Rhino with yellow stripes.

"Beats me, Mantar. Must be one of those new creatures that's appeared in the mountains. But what is it doing down here?" a green crocodile with purple stripes asked; this one was adressed as Faron. "Hey there, what's your name?"

At first Metal was thinking of wiping these pathetic fools away, but instead he had another plan. Trying to hide the emerald away, he tried his best to look friendly, as he walked towards the two Orcanians.

"My name is Sonic." he said pleasently, while walking towards them.

"Well it's nice to meet you, Sonic! My name is Faron, while my friend here is Mantar." Faron replied kindly, while Mantar bowed.

"You're a very strange looking fella, no offense or anything." Mantar commented; Faron lightly elbowed him.

"I get that alot." Metal responded, before looking at his surroundings. "Do you kind fellows know where I am?"a

"You're in the Hunted Swamps." Mantar replied. "No one really comes here often because of the creature's that hunt these grounds."

"We can take you back to Konda Village if you'd like." Faron suggested; Metal just knew that these mobians were too easy to fool.

"Why yes, I'd like to get out from this dreadful place." Metal said delightfully, before the two Orcanians nodded. And with that, they both took a small boat to cross the rivers that would lead to this Konda Village.

_"I bet if I get some information out of these creatures, I might know where the rest of these special Emeralds are."_ Metal thought to himself.

* * *

_"Meanwhile With Our Heroes..."_

Back at where the giant tree with all the mushrooms where, we find our heroes sleeping gently, while it seemed that one of them didn't look too comfortable in his sleep. Shadow was moving around abit, like as if the dust had affected him from last night even more. Just when it seemed like Shadow was going crazy, the ebony hedgehog quickly snapped his eyes wide open, and it looked like there was his same usual self in those ruby eyes.

"It's good to be myself again." Shadow said to himself, after getting off from the ground; he took one last look at Sonic. "There's no way I'm gonna help you with your love problem, Faker. Now to get off this stupid island, and get the hell out of here." he finished, before running off into the bushes, and out into the distance.

Although while he was going through each bush, he had suddenly ran into a tree that had suddenly appeared as if from nowhere, and Shadow was always careful on where to run. After getting back to his senses, he looked at the tree, and noticed that there was something odd about it; it looked all...fleshy, like as if the tree was alive. But just before Shadow was about to jump to any conclusion, the tree started to lift and move forward, until the ebony hedgehog noticed that there were more tree trunks moving. That was until he realized that those weren't trees at all. After he quickly ran out of the bushes to see what was moving, he was absolutely shocked to see what appeared to be a Dinosaur!!!

"NO!!!" Shadow shouted. "That's not even possible for something to exist!!" he exclaimed, before noticing something else that had caught his attention. "And THAT'S not even possible either!!!"

"What?" asked what appeared to be an Orcanian; it was a white unicorn that had black stripes, and it was wearing black shoes with white gloves. "You've never seen a dinosaur before?"

"Dinosaur's are supposed to be extinct, and creatures like you can't exist!!" Shadow exclaimed, before running off into the distance; the unicorn was just downright confused. "I'll just forget what I saw, and find some equipment in town before getting out of this crazy place." he stated, before reaching what appeared to be a small statue that had little blue pearls for eyes. "No sign of wherever that place was..." he looked around to see if there was anything else, before looking back at the statue. "You're a sight for sore eyes." he joked unemotionally, before noticing that the statue suddenly shot a small beam at Shadow's head, rendering him unconscious; a hooded figure walked up to him, and carried the black hedgehog all the way back to where the town was.

Meanwhile back at where our heroes were, Cream was the first to slowly wake up as she noticed that not only her but everyone else were all suddenly sleeping on the mushrooms, which were now upside down to form beds of some sort. After the little rabbit got up and out from the mushroom, she walked around to see more of the tree. She was quite surprised to see that there were odd looking things on the branches.

"Aww...they look like little houses!" Cream cooed at the little "houses".

After walking a few more times around the tree, small little glowing figures started appearing out from the small "houses". They were pretty much small little lights that had wings that were the only visible things. They were all Green, Blue, Red, Pink, Silver, Purple, Yellow, and possibly Orange. These little creatures were slowly sneaking up on the little rabbit, before she looked behind her; they weren't there. After Cream shrugged and walked some more, the little lights started floating behind her again before she turned around again. The rabbit was now starting to get curious, before she started walking faster; the lights were following her one more time. After going faster and faster, Cream had quickly halted, as the little lights bumped into her, causing all of them to fall. Before Cream sat up, she finally saw the little lights, and noticed that they looked dizzy after bumping into her.

"Are you okay?" Cream asked worriedly, after crawling next to them. "You're not hurt, are you?"

"Don't worry, we're okay." the orange one said in a cute little voice.

"Although Levi there might be dizzy for a while." the red one referred to the green light, after all of them floated up in front of Cream.

It wasn't too long until everyone else started waking up, and noticing that Cream and Shadow were nowhere to be seen; this worried Tails abit, before he looked around the tree. Just when Tails had found Cream, the little lights started flying up to the little kitsune.

"Hi there!" the yellow one said. "My name's Sovi!"

"Uh...hi?" Tails waved nervously, before Sonic and the others had found them.

"What are THOSE things?" Blaze asked curiously.

"Are they supposed to be Fairies or something?" Sonic joked; Amy just elbowed him lightly.

"Exactly!!" the little creatures replied happily; Rouge's eye started twitching.

"But...Fairies aren't supposed to be real!!" Tails exclaimed.

"We're right in front of you, are we?" the silver fairy asked. "Also, my name's Meevi."

"And you can call me Hevi." the red fairy stated.

"I'm Lovi." the pink fairy said cutely; Amy cooed at this one.

"Darvi." the purple fairy huffed.

"I'm Jovi." the orange fairy bowed. "It's nice to see all of you!"

"You can just call me Navi." the blue one said.

"Well it's nice to meet all of you!" Blaze bowed.

"I thought that Fairy's were just a myth..." Silver pondered, while a few of them were flying around him. "I didn't think that they'd be real!"

"Everything you think that doesn't exist, lives in Orcania!" Hevi explained.

After what seemed to be a few minutes of talking with eachother, the heroes and the fairies decided to look around and see if there was anyway for them to find a way off of this island; the girls didn't want to leave so soon, so they decided to head for town. Amy was still wondering what was going on in Sonic's head, while they were walking through the open field that had the small city in it. Before anyone else knew, the unicorn from earlier was walking around abit, while trying to catch a butterfly.

"Oh, hello there!" he waved; the others were just surprised yet dumbstruck when they saw him. "What? First this black hedgehog stares at me, then you guys."

"Wait, did you say you saw a black hedgehog?" Tails asked.

"Yeah. He was surprised to see me, and the dinosaur that was over there." he pointed over to where the trees were. "Oh I'm sorry! My name's Yinthos." he bowed.

"Pleased to meet you." Amy bowed back. "Wait...did you say...Dinosaur?"

"Obviously he did, Ames." Sonic noted, before pointing at the Brontosaurus; everyone looked at it with shocked looks. "It's just a Dinosaur. Besides I've seen weirder things."

"You act like as if you've been here before." Rouge said suspiciously; there was a moment of silence. "I'm just kidding!" she laughed, before Sonic sighed in relief.

"Everyone, go and see if you can find anything that'll help us in town." Sonic ordered, before walking off to a different direction.

"Wait..." Amy asked suspiciously, before Sonic stopped with a nervous look; no one saw his face apparently. "What about YOU? Where are you going?"

"I'm going to go find Shadow." Sonic lied perfectly, before running off into the distance; Amy was going to call for him, but he was already gone. _"I might as well see if the Coliseum's changed abit..."_ he thought to himself, after running through the town, and heading for a giant dome shaped structure.

"So what do we do in the meantime?" Silver asked; Knuckles elbowed him in the side. "Ow! What was that for?!" he asked.

"You shouldn't have said that..." Knuckles whispered, while looking at the girls who had smiles on their faces. "Oh sh--"

"SHOPPING!!!" they screamed cheerfully; the boys groaned at this, as they all walked into the town.

* * *

_"Meanwhile, at Eggman's Location..."_

The scene shifts back to where Eggman was last seen at the coastlines of Orcania, as it would seem that he had his base already built; the Egg Carrier was sitting next to it as well. There were many security bots everywhere, and a few small towers; there was a huge tower in the middle of this place, which was the spot where Eggman himself was thinking of what this special energy that was detected on this strange island. Metal Amy and Cream were the only robots that were with him, as the two metal copies were currently playing tea party in one of Eggman's dining rooms; this was weirder when Bokkun tried to play the guitar. Right now the Doctor was in a huge white control room, as he was sitting at one of the control panels, thinking of something that happened earlier.

"Hmm...it's been a while since I've last heard from Metal Silver..." the old man pondered for a moment, before heading over to the Communication Panel. "Metal Silver, come in! This is your master. What have you found?!" he ordered through the mic, as all he heard was nothing but static. "Silver...SILVER!!!" he shouted, before slamming his fist on the panel. "Curses...looks like I'll have to send in my bigger and STRONGER robots, just to get the job done!!" he finished, before pressing a switch.

After a few moments, somewhere on the outside a huge door was opening on the floor, as it seemed that there was a huge brown metallic surface reaching the bright skies. Before long, the huge figure revealed itself to be a giant gorrilla-like robot, that seemed to have really thick and strong armour. And to top it all of, the one thing that made it oblivious to anyone except Eggman, was the doctor's logo painted on it's stomach.

"Just you wait..." Eggman snickered. "Soon I'll find whatever energy source is on this island. And whatever it is, it seems more powerful than a Chaos Emerald..." he fixed his goggles, before pressing a switch, which activated the gorilla machine to move on hand, as the other did the same.

And before you know it, the entire machine started to move now, as it walked through the forests of Orcania, hoping to find whatever strange power source was located on this island.

* * *

**Sorry if the chapter is short, but I had to finish this quickly somehow. And when I get the reviews, I'll get more motivation to write the next chapter for Sonic Stories Orcania. (Closes book) So I'll see if you guys will be more excited for the next chapter!**

**(Please Review!!!)**


End file.
